The Disney Conundrum
by andewster
Summary: What could it be if Disney characters had an uneasy encounter with the dreaded Disney Knockoffs and decided to get rid of them so they could live in the Disney universe in peace?
1. A Rude Awaking for Ariel

Once upon a beautiful morning, there was a royal castle.

In that royal castle lives Ariel, who recently just been married to a royal prince named Eric.

One morning Ariel woke up from her royal bed, at first she thought this could be a beautiful morning, until some singing came from outside.

At first she thought it was the church's choir, practicing for singing to prepare for a mass just hours away, but as Ariel opens the window, it wasn't the church's choir, in fact, she wasn't home at all!

Instead she saw a farm that has a well, an old lady sweeping down the floors, a teeny tiny little girl in a size of a thumb singing about herself and also, (I Am Not Joking here) the animals are also singing about her too!

What is this?! Ariel thought herself, how the animals are singing?! Animals don't sing! Ariel looked closer, and then she realized that girl was not a child, it was a Teenage tiny little girl in a size of a thumb, has blonde hair, blue eyes like Ariel has, and she has the voice like Ariel!

Ariel was in shock, _Well that girl looks like me!_ Ariel thought, she also looked at the animals, and boy she looked at those animals, the geese wears a blue hat and earmuffs like Mother Goose, the hens are wearing Victorian wigs, the goat wears a blue Swedish hat, and baby chicks are wearing sailor hats!

 _Why the Animals wearing clothes?_ Ariel thought, _Why could someone made the animals wear clothing? That was just weird._

Weird indeed, at the first moment she was going to have a perfect morning, the next; it wasn't what she supposed to be. What a Rude Awaking for poor Ariel.

(Next Chapter: A Belle in Camelot? It Can't Be! Even her face is the same as Belle!)


	2. A Belle in Camelot

Meanwhile in France, Belle, who recently married a prince who has the curse broken, was just walking down to the library to look at books that where interesting to read.

When she entered the library, something strange happened.

While she was looking for new books, all the books where magically vanished into thin air.

Except one, a book of the Arthurian Legends, Belle thought that the book of legends is interesting, so when she open the book of the Arthurian Legends, she blacked out.

About 15 minutes later, Belle recovers from a freak incident. After that Belle realized that she wasn't in the library anymore.

She was ended up in a road where it leads to cliff that has a house on a hill, and she thought that house was an empty shelter so she could be safe and warm.

Until she did not noticed that house have people living in there, as Belle walked up the hill, she noticed a young adult girl that has a brown hair with a ponytail hairstyle like Belle has, she has brown eyes, even her face was the same as Belle!

"I think that girl was imposter of me!" Belle said herself, "I Will try to stop her singing with a little swim at the Ocean."

So Belle sneaks up to some sort of a stone ledge as Kayley run towards the edge as she finishes singing, then Belle runs towards Kayley and pushes off the edge of a stone ledge.

"On my father's WIIIINGGGSSS!" Kayley Screams when she was finishing a song and then fell to the ocean. "KAAAYLEEEEY!" Julianna screams when she saw Kayley falling down to the ocean.

So Julianna rushes to the stone ledge and jumps to the Ocean to save Kayley, while Belle loses her balance and fell to Ocean too.

Kayley and Belle splashed to the Ocean while Julianna dives to save both of them. Thankfully she manages to save both of them.

So Julianna puts Belle and Kayley inside the house so they could be safe and warm inside.

(Next Chapter: Ariel investigates what the heck was going on in this strange new place in the world of Don Bluth's Rotten Apple of Animated Movies, _Thumbelina_ and she is not alone in her voyage, and While Belle was in a house where Kayley lives in _Quest in Camelot,_ she encounters a threat known as Ruber.)


	3. An Uninvited Visit

-Part 2 of the Story Completed! Now you can read the Entire chapter with the 2 parts altogether!-

(Author's Note: O.K., now I told you about what happened to Ariel's unexpectedly rude awakening in the World of _Thumbelina_ and Belle has been freakishly transported into the world _Quest for Camelot,_ I decided to expand the plot of the story with one of the Disney Characters to join with Ariel for her Journey in the World of _Thumbelina,_ but there's one catch in this part, One of the Disney Characters will unexpectedly transform into a character that was not from Disney but a video game character, can you guess one of the characters from Disney? (Hint: One of the Disney characters is not human or animal, but rather a thing who was made of snow, he likes summer but there's a catch, snow melts from the heat, so what Disney character who got a flurry at the end of what Disney Film?) And now, I Present to you chapter 3 of this story already in progress.)

-Ariel's POV-

After that singing ended Ariel decides to sneak to that farm for some eavesdropping, while she was walking down to the farm, she did not notice that her castle was next to the farm outside and also her castle was instantly transported from Switzerland to France, the country where Belle lives.

Ariel walks outside and sneaks to the farm and eavesdrops, she hears what the girl and the old lady says, and it turns out that tiny girl was dreaming of marring a fairy prince and have wings so she could fly freely.

While Ariel was hearing the conversation she notices a little twig poking on her shoulder, she turned and saw nothing.

Ariel turned back to hear more of the conversation, about few seconds later, the twig poke Ariel's shoulder again, she turned again and this time it was not a twig, Ariel saw a snowman, A living one this time.

Ariel was in shock, "Who are you?" Ariel asked, "I'm Olaf, I bring people warm hugs." He replied. "Warm Hugs?" Ariel replied "How could be a talking snowman have warm hugs? And what's that cloud with snow over your head?"

"Oh, it's a flurry." Olaf replied, "A Flurry?" Ariel said.

"It's a long story, I will tell you in another time." Olaf answered, "Oh alright, I was asking you a question." Ariel Replied.

"I was just eavesdropping to see what's going on." Ariel said, "Eavesdropping? What eavesdropping?" Olaf replied, "Shush! Keep it down" Ariel Whispered, "I mean this eavesdropping on that conversation with that tiny little girl that has a dream of marring a fairy prince, so she could have wings."

Ariel looked at the window and noticed that the old lady and that tiny little girl where gone.

"Oh Great, Both of them are gone doing chores!" Ariel sighed, "We need to hide so no one can see us!" Ariel was worried about being caught for eavesdropping and getting kicked out of the farm so the old lady could be busy in piece!

"What about the stables? That a good hiding spot." Olaf asked, "Good Thinking, Olaf!" Ariel replied.

So Ariel and Olaf hide in the stables so they never get noticed. Eventually they found a ladder to the second floor of the stable so they could get the chance to hide.

So then on, Ariel and Olaf climbed to the second floor. "Whew! That was close! Now the old lady won't us!" Ariel said with a sigh of relief, "Um, Ariel? Is it me, or my flurry was gone?" Olaf asked.

Ariel looked at Olaf and noticed that the flurry is gone in an unusual way. "And how do you have black feathers on your head?" Ariel Replied.

Olaf feels the black feathers on his head. "Strange, I never had feathers before." Olaf answered, "Look at your feet! Are you melting? And why do you have bird feet?" Ariel asked.

Olaf looks at his feet, and noticed that he was melting and transforming at the same time. "Uh oh, did I have a bad feeling that I am… Changing?!" Olaf replied, Olaf was confused as he was melting and slowly transforming into a bird.

Olaf's Stick arms and hands dropped while melting, then popped out his yellow feathered arms and hands, afterwards, his carrot noise popped out as his mouth turned into a beak, and now black feathers popped on back as a bird's tail, then Olaf's head and his entire body melted as it shows to have a yellow feathered body that shaped like a banana, Olaf's feet has melted into yellow feathered legs and bird feet.

"Olaf! You've been turned into a bird!" Ariel said in shock, "Okay, I didn't see that coming." Olaf said in confusion, "Never Mind about that, we get that problem later, I'm Tired, maybe we can take a nap." Ariel said.

"Good thinking. Maybe I'm tired too." Olaf yawns.

So Ariel and Olaf take nap for a while so they could continue eavesdropping later in the nighttime.

-Belle's POV-

The next morning, Belle woke up in front of the fireplace covered with a blanket while Julianna brought in tea to comfort her, "I've brought you tea so you can drink and be warm." Julianna said.

Belle drinks a cup of tea, "That's delicious, thank you!" Belle said. Kayley walked to the living room and saw Belle in the chair, wearing a blanket for warmth. "You pushed me to the ocean and made me almost drowned!" Kayley said in anger.

"I Pushed you to the ocean because I think you're an imposter of me, you clone!" Belle replied.

Belle made Kayley snapped her temper in anger "W-w-why I've never been mocked as an imposter of me, you coward!" Kayley yelled back to Belle.

"You called me a coward? Why you called me a coward, dimwitted imposter!" Belle replied.

Belle loses her temper and tried to attack Kayley in a catfight, but Julianna stops the fight before it gets hairy. "Enough with the fighting and all those mean words!" Julianna said to them "Kayley, try wearing these clothes instead of fighting against a stranger."

Suddenly a horn was heard from the outside warning them that the Excalibur was gone.

 _What's all the noise that was happing?_ Belle thought.

Then someone was yelling to that people that "Excalibur! It's been stolen!"

 _Excalibur was stolen? What could this mean? Does someone sneak in and rob the sword?_ Belle thought even more.

Belle turns to Kayley as she saw that Kayley is wearing a dress for a damsel.

"Did you hear that mother?" Kayley told Julianna "Excalibur is been stolen! It means that if I get the sword back to King Arthur, I will get the chance to be one of the Knights of Camelot!"

"Oh, is that so, Kayley?" Julianna replied to Kayley. "And the point is?"

"Could I at least go out on a mission to get the Excalibur back where it belongs?" Kayley asked

"Or I least to be saying is no! Absolutely not!" Julianna answered.

"But mother, Excalibur is missing. I _must_ go after it." Kayley Plead.

"Besides there, it's a brave knight's job and not for a damsel who is supposed to play a role as a princess." Belle told Kayley.

"Thank you Smarty Pants, at least if your name is mud." Kayley said in jealousy.

"My name is not mud, imposter!" Belle replied, almost ready to lose her temper "My name is Belle, thank very much."

"Alright Belle, if you have any explanations." Kayley replied.

"And by the way, what do want to get the Excalibur anyways?" Belle asked.

"Well Belle, I wanted to be a knight. Going on grand adventures, fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress..." Kayley replied.

"At least you're already a damsel in distress." Belle said.

Kayley lose her temper yet again, this time she tried to attack Belle in yet another attempted catfight. "Belle you little brat I will Kill you! " Kayley yelled.

Julianna stops the fight yet again. "Now, Kayley _,_ don't try to fight Belle, try to stand still, and try on your new dress." Julianna Said.

"Mother! I don't want a new dress. I want to save Camelot. If you'd just let me, I know I'd find Excalibur all on my own." Kayley replied.

"Kayley, listen, the knights will find the sword, and they'll do it by working together." Julianna Told Kayley.

"Besides the point that some bad guy just tried to rule King Arthur's kingdom so he could take the world." Belle Said.

"While I work here. Doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house! _Boring_! Where's the glory in that?" Kayley replied.

"Kayley, you're too young to become a knight." Belle told Kayley.

"Kayley...one day, you will learn what Camelot means. Till then, you'll stay here with me." Julianna said

Kayley let go of her mother's embrace. "Oh, alright!" Kayley said.

Kayley stomps outside to do the chores, while there she blows a raspberry at Belle. "That's rude to me!" Belle said.

"Belle, I should have told you something, 10 years ago, her father was killed by a man named Ruber. That blasted fool killed my husband just because he wanted to rule Camelot!" Julianna told Belle.

"I'm sorry for your loss, My mother was missing 10 years ago, no one has seen my mom ever since her disappearance." Belle replied.

"Sorry to hear that, Belle." Julianna said

"It's okay." Belle replied.

Suddenly the windows were smashed by flaming arrows, setting the house on fire.

Then those Raiding Men smashed the door, looking for something to something to steal.

Then a red knight came to the smashed door. "Knock, Knock?" The Red knight said.

"Who, who are you?" Julianna said.

He unmasked his helmet only to reveal that red knight, is Ruber.

Julianna gasps " _Ruber_!" She said.

"Juliana. I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd invade. How about a kiss? I hear you're still single..." Ruber said.

Julianna slaps Ruber in his Face. " _Impertinent_ _pig_!" Julianna yelled

"Is that a no?" Ruber replied.

"I demand you leave immediately!" Julianna asked.

" _So rude_! And after I came all this way. Just to see you." Ruber replied.

"Look, Ruber, What did you want anyway?" Belle asked.

"Oh young lady, I don't just don't want your stuff, I wanted more than that." Ruber replied.

"What?" Belle asks Ruber.

"Camelot…" Ruber replied.

(Next chapter: Ariel and Olaf encounters a fairy, while Belle and Kayley tries to escape Ruber. Until then, there will be a Oneshot tie-in before Chapter 4 about one of the disney characters goof one of their experiments that can leap to other dementions.)


End file.
